


Owned by No One

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [8]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after <i>If You Can Get In</i>. Niou plots to get the band to the club. TBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned by No One

-

"So," Niou says, after playing it over and over in his head for the past ten minutes, trying to make it come out as casually as possible. He ignores Oshitari's eyebrow raised in amusement, he isn't the one Niou is trying to lure anyway. He just scowls fiercely and hopes his face will remind Oshitari of the money that exchanged hands earlier.

"Anyone up for a drink?"

Everyone glances around at each other, all afraid to be the first to reply to Niou. Heaven forbid it be the wrong answer they choose. they are all waiting for his official opinion, but Atobe doesn't even seem to be listening, otherwise he would be the first to say whether it was a good idea or not. Oshitari stands in for him.

"Yeah, sure," he says. He smiles reassuringly at Ohtori, who always feels awkward in these situations, not knowing if certain invitations are just for 'the band'. Shishido, the whole reason Ohtori hangs around (which everyone but him can see) is never any help in that respect.

With Oshitari's approval everyone begins to pack up and put jackets on ready to go outside. Except Jirou who is dozing, and Atobe who is preoccupied.

"Come on," Oshitari says, leaning down to talk very quietly beside Atobe's ear. "Why not have a drink and forget about it for now? It's past history." And not even yours, he would like to add, but he knows better.

Atobe looks like he wants to make a sharp, scathing remark in reply, but for once he just nods and stands up.

No-one even bothers to ask where they are going, not when Niou is leading and Oshitari is following confidently; it must be a regular haunt, or since nobody recognises the street they are going down, it must be a place Oshitari knows of at least.

-


End file.
